The present invention relates generally to the art of speed reducers of the type for supplying rotational energy from a prime mover to a driven element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a speed reducer which includes an improved auxiliary seal assembly.
Speed reducers and other such mechanical components are often utilized in demanding environments. For example, speed reducers are frequently connected to the drive pulley of conveyors used in industrial, agricultural or mining applications. In such applications, the speed reducer will often be exposed to relatively large amounts of particulate matter. Occasionally, this particulate matter can work its way into the interior housing of the speed reducer, giving rise to various maintenance concerns.
Specifically, the particulate matter may enter the housing of the speed reducer around the various rotatable members by which the speed reducer is connected to other equipment. For example, many speed reducers are provided with rotatable shafts extending from the housing. Some speed reducers include rotatable hubs for connection to driven shafts. While various seals, such as land riding seals, may be utilized to isolate the housing interior from the ambient environment, ingress of particulate matter is not entirely eliminated.
In the past, speed reducers having output hubs were often provided with hub covers to provide auxiliary sealing. These covers, attached to the speed reducer housing, are dimensioned to enclose the various mounting hardware utilized to connect the driven shaft to the output hub. As a result, such covers contribute to an overall increase in the size of the speed reducer, making their use impractical in some applications.